Grievous Intrigue
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=9 | schrijver= Ben Edlund | director= Giancarlo Volpe | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 1 Januari 2009 | vorige= Brain Invaders | volgende= The Deserter }} 250px|thumb|Grievous vs Eeth Koth 250px|thumb|Commander Cody in de docking tube Grievous Intrigue is de negende aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Diabolical defeat! Though Republic victories outnumber their losses, the Jedi have been unable to stop Separatist advances in the Outer Rim. The ever-elusive General Grievous stays one step ahead of his opponents. With thousands of droid armies at his command, the Jedi can never predict where Grievous will strike next until now... Synopsis In de Outer Rim verovert een Recusant-class Light Destroyer en Venator-class Star Destroyer. Jedi Master Eeth Koth bereidt zijn troepen voor op de invasie. Captain Lock en zijn troepen worden weggeblazen door de B2 Super Battle Droids. General Grievous stormt binnen, samen met BX-Series Droid Commandos. De Droid Commando's rekenen af met de Clones en kunnen Eeth raken in de arm. De Zabrak is uiteindelijk te sterk voor de Droid Commando's maar daarna moet hij afrekenen met de IG-100 MagnaGuards en Grievous zelf. Deze tegenstanders zijn te sterk en Grievous neemt Korth gevangen. In de Jedi Temple War Room bekijken de Jedi de overwinning van Grievous. De Jedi, waaronder heel wat leden van de Jedi High Council beseffen maar al te goed dat Grievous slechts één ding wil en dat is dat Jedi sneuvelen. Commander Wolffe die Plo Koon bijstaat, ontdekt dat Eeth Koth signalen doorgeeft tijdens de transmissie en dat Grievous zijn in het Saleucami System bevindt. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker en Adi Gallia stellen zich kandidaat om Eeth te gaan redden. Drie Venator-class Star Destroyers vertrekken met een Republic Light Cruiser en drie Consular-class Space Cruisers. Obi-Wan neemt plaats in de Light Cruiser terwijl Anakin, Rex en Adi Gallia in een Jedi Ambassadorial Shuttle bemannen. Obi-Wan gaat proberen om Grievous aan boord van de Light Cruiser te lokken terwijl de andere Jedi het schip van Grievous infiltreren. Wanneer Grievous wil landen op Saleucami ziet hij de Jedi uit Hyperspace komen. Grievous zegt klaar te zijn voor hun plan. Grievous beveelt te vuren en zegt om alert te zijn aangezien Kenobi nooit zonder Skywalker reist. TV-94 waarschuwt Grievous dat de Consular-class Cruisers wendbaarder zijn dan zijn schip. Obi-Wan geeft opdracht aan de Resolute om Grievous' schip bezig te houden zodat Anakin kan landen. Het schip van Grievous dokt met Kenobi's schip met een Tractor Beam. Anakin Skywalker heeft de coördinaten van Cody ontvangen en springt in Hyperspace net in het midden van het gevecht. Hij landt op de Recusant-class Destroyer en Anakin, Adi en de Clones banen zich een weg in het schip naar de brug waar Eeth wordt gevangen gehouden. Wanneer Grievous eindelijk Kenobi ontmoet op de Cruiser, na aanvallen van de BX-Series Droid Commandos en IG-100 MagnaGuards, zegt hij weet te hebben van Skywalkers plan om Koth te bevrijden. Skywalker en Gallia arriveren op de brug en zien Eeth die wordt gevangengehouden in een Containment Field. TV-94 is niet verrast door hun komst en beveelt Droid Commando's om met de Jedi af te rekenen. Zij realiseren zich dat ze in een valstrik zijn gelopen. Ook Obi-Wan zit in nauwe schoentjes wanneer de MagnaGuards hem overmeesteren en wanneer Grievous met zijn vier armen de genadeslag wil toebrengen. TV-94 blijft Eeth Koth folteren en waarschuwt dat een volgende lading electriciteit fataal zal zijn. Anakin grijpt de Droid met de Force en snijdt de arm af waarmee de Droid de bediening vasthield. Het gevecht tussen de Droid Commando's gaat voort en Adi Gallia en Anakin kunnen Eeth Koth net op tijd bevrijden alvorens TV-94 zijn remote terug kan grijpen. Obi-Wan geeft zich niet gewonnen en werpt een lichaam van een MagnaGuard naar Grievous. In plaats van zich gewonnen te geven, begint Grievous te kruipen zoals een spinachtig wezen. Obi-Wan waarschuwt Anakin dat Grievous aan het vluchten is. Plots willen de Jedi Grievous gevangen nemen in plaats van Eeth in de eerste plaats in veiligheid te brengen. Adi Gallia probeert om Grievous te stoppen. Cody en zijn troepen proberen dit eveneens maar Grievous is te sterk en waarschuwt zijn troepen om de landing op Saleucami voor te bereiden en om op Kenobi's Light Cruiser te vuren. Het schip kan amper weerstaan aan het vuur van de grotere Destroyer en kan net op tijd ontkoppelen. In laatste instantie kan Kenobi opnieuw Grievous tegenhouden maar de cyborg kan Kenobi wegtrappen en naar zijn schip vluchten. Adi Gallia kan er ook niet in slagen om Grievous af te stoppen waardoor de tube tussen beide schepen opent en Grievous kan ontsnappen. In een vacuüm dat ontstaat doordat de tube los is gekoppeld, kan Cody net op tijd Obi-Wan grijpen. Grievous kan zonder problemen in de ruimte wandelen. Dankzij Adi kunnen Cody, Obi-Wan en een Clone alsnog in Grievous' schip geraken. Op dat moment ontvangt Anakin een signaal van Obi-Wan die hem vraagt om hem te ontmoeten in de Hangar. Anakin neemt Obi-Wan, Adi en de Clones mee terwijl de C-9979 Landers naar Saleucami vertrekken. De Recusant-class Light Destroyer explodeert maar Grievous is kunnen ontsnappen. Obi-Wan wil meteen op zoek gaan naar Grievous op Saleucami terwijl Eeth Koth zal herstellen van zijn verwondingen. Debuut Bekende Personages *Eeth Koth - Clone Wars *Adi Gallia - Clone Wars *Sora Bulq - Clone Wars *Ma'kis'shaalas - Clone Wars Nieuwe Personages *Lev'loa *Finn Ertay *Eekar Oki *Terra Sinube *Lock *TV-94 Species *Roonan - Bevestiging van naam *Cosian Schepen *Arquitens-class Light Cruiser *Eta-class Shuttle Cast *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker en TV-94 *James Arnold Taylor: Obi-Wan Kenobi en Plo Koon *Matthew Wood: General Grievous en Battle Droids *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *Chris Edgerly: Eeth Koth *Angelique Perrin: Adi Gallia *Tom Kane: Narrator, Yoda en Admiral Wullf Yularen Bron *Grievous Intrigue op SW.com category:Televisie